1. Field Of The Invention
This invention concerns devices and systems for improving the viewing of video display screens, such as computer terminal display monitors or television screens, by reducing and/or preventing glare.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
It has already been recognized that glare resulting from sunlight can present significant difficulties in viewing and operating display screens such as computer terminal display screens. The problem of reducing glare in the use of computer display terminals has been addressed by a widely varying assortment of devices, from a relatively simple visor assembly such as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,242 issued to Correa on a somewhat complex reflecting system, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,300 issued to Payner et al.
Shields or hoods are disclosed for this purpose in U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,572 issued to Kopich. A rigid shield assembly for reducing glare, which can be adjusted with respect to its position, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,468 issued to Tierney. Such devices allow the shield to be moved depending upon the angle of light. Hinged swinging panels have also been used as a light shield for cathode ray tube displays, such as those disclosed in U.S. cathode ray tube displays, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,564,138 issued to Harrold.
Nevertheless, glare remains a serious problem for those who spend large amounts of time viewing display screens such as computer display terminals. Glare can impede accurate vision and it can also cause eyestrain, discomfort and fatigue. While prior attempts to reduce glare in the viewing of display terminals has helped solve some of the difficulties associated with glare in certain environments and applications, there still exists a need for a simple and effective system for substantially reducing and/or preventing glare in the viewing of display terminals which has wide application. A particular need remains for a system to reduce or eliminate glare caused by reflection below the screen.
It is an object of the present invention to not only reduce and/or prevent glare from overhead light but to reduce glare from all angles.
It is a further object of the present invention to increase the security of a video display by limiting visual access to the video screen.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide panels which form a part of the glare reducing and/or preventing device, and which can be used to mount various objects.